The present invention relates to managing data storage systems, and more specifically, this invention relates to reducing input/output (I/O) bandwidth in data storage systems by preventing unnecessary copy operations.
In conventional data storage systems, particularly data storage systems including plural storage modules, devices, etc. and where data are routinely copied from one module, device etc. to another, rigorous copying of changes on the one module, device, etc. over to the other is generally advantageous for maintaining consistency between the data on each module, device, etc.
However, in situations where the data need not be copied over, e.g. because data consistency on one of the two modules is not critical, this conventional rigorous copy regime increases load on the storage system's I/O bandwidth without commensurate benefit to the data storage system as a whole. In addition, this increased load results in the undesirable wasting of energy resources, which is both economically and environmentally detrimental.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide systems and techniques enabling a reduction in I/O bandwidth load by avoiding unnecessary copy operations in data storage systems.